Love Food
by amazongirl.747
Summary: ONESHOT Serena and Darien have a fight, and how does he make it up to her?  serenaXdarien pure fluff


**Love Food**

**amazongirl.747**

**disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

* * *

Serena sat on her bed sobbing hysterically as she went through a box of tissues like there was no tomorrow. 

"Cheer up Serena, I'm sure everything will get better," said Mina in attempt to lift Serena's spirits.

"He'll never forgive me Mina, I got mad at him for nothing, and I slapped him too," Serena chocked out between sobs.

"Come on meatball head, Darien isn't like that. Just wait, tomorrow he will call and you two will make up," said Rae.

The sound of the nickname Darien gave her made Serena cry even more.

"Sorry Serena I wish I could stay longer, but I got to go," said Lita looking down at her watch.

"Me too, I promised grandpa I would be home by 6:00," replied Rae.

All the girls were hugging Serena goodbye as they stating their apologizes and excuses for not being able to stay.

**(a/n its not supposed to sound like they were rude, they just have lives)**

"Its ok, thanks guys for coming to cheer me up, and thanks Lita for your cookies," replied Serena.

"Get some rest Serena, you'll feel better in the morning," said Mina.

"Ya, and you should have some hot tea, that might help. I'll ask your mom to make some on my way out," suggested Ami.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow," said Serena as she watched the girls exit her room.

She grasped the teddy bear Darien had given her and continued crying. 'What am I gonna do, I bet Darien hates me. I can't even remember what we fought about.'

--

Darien sat down on his sofa and turned on the tv.

'Man that Serena, what am I gonna do with her? Why was she so mad any ways, it's not her birthday…or our anniversary…_checks calender _ok good I didn't forget any thing.'

He got up off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He got an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it to his cheek. 'Ouch, my cheek still hurts, man she can pack a punch.'

Darien sat back down on the sofa and watched tv.

Three hours later 

Darien was dumb struck, he was sweating all over. 'That movie…'

**Movie recap:**

**Boy dates girl. Boy doesn't like girl's weight, boy starves girl. Girl dies of anorexia, boy cradles girl's dead body cursing himself. **

Darien snapped back to reality, jumped off the sofa, grabbed his keys and ran out of his apartment.

--

Serena laid on her bed reading manga and gorged herself with cookies while she still agonized over her fight with Darien.

After running out of cookies, she heard a knock at her window. She grabbed her transformation locket and slowly approached the window. She dropped her guard and ran to open the window after she saw whom it was.

"Darien, what are you…why are you..." Serena leaned out the window and attempted to speak but was cut short by a sweet kiss from Darien.

"Serena, I'm sorry (not completely sure why) will you forgive me," Darien said as he pulled out a red rose from his jacket. In tears, Serena took the rose and kissed him back.

"I love you Darien, I can't even remember what we were fighting about," Serena replied with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Serena,"

"Yes Darien?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were out there," Serena said as she helped Darien climb through the window. Darien walked Serena over to her bed and they sat down.

"I have something for you," Darien pulled a paper bag from his jacket and grabbed something from inside.

A sandwich 

"Here," he handed it to Serena and smiled.

Serena looked down at the sandwich, "Darien, its 2:00 in the morning, and you brought me a sandwich?"

"Well…" Darien told her about the movie he watched earlier.

After hearing his story Serena ate the sandwich with glee.

Serena smiled at Darien, "I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you."

Darien kissed her in response. He got up and walked over to the window "well, I better go," he said as he began climbing out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He said.

Serena nodded as she walked over to the window to kiss Darien goodbye. She shut the window when he grabbed the ladder and walked away from her window.

Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight, 'I love him so much. I couldn't live without him.'

'Where in the world did he get a ladder?'

* * *

**a/n that is a true story, minus the fight part. it happened to my friend, and yes, that is a real movie, i just dont know the title, or ever seen it. now its time to REVIEW**


End file.
